Fishing floats and bobbers of prior art are commonly used to float bait or suspend bait in a body of water. Bobber and floats also allow the fisherman to visibly watch to see if a fish is striking at the attached bait by the movement of the float or bobber on top of the water. 
Floats and bobbers have been designed to float significantly above the water line to be highly visible to the fisherman. Some floats have been designed with brightly colored vanes extending above the water line for higher visibility and also designed for less resistance to the fish when pulled under the water by a hooked fish. Some are designed to be more aerodynamic for better casting. Bobbers and floats have been designed to float holding the bait in a fixed position below the water at a certain desired depth or to float in a slip mode allowing the bait to sink slowly allowing the fish to take the bait without detecting the bobber or float being attached. Other bobbers or floats have been designed to carry lights for attracting fish. Many different attachment means have been created for different floats and bobbers to serve the different purposes of the fisherman. Round, pencil shaped, high rising, lighted, aerodynamic, water weighted, wobbling, sound emitting and many more different designed bobbers and floats have come along, yet a problem with most is that they are limited to the area in which they float and limited in the functions they perform. The removable and interchangeable limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber of the applicants invention can float at the surface of the water or the fisherman may chose to dive and navigate the baited fishing line to a certain depth in the water in a controlled fashion. The weight of the applicants invention being removable from the floatant body allows the bobber to be easily attached or removed from the fishing line also allowing the body to be interchangeable with other weights or the weight interchangeable with other bodies allowing the fisherman to change the color or style body for attracting fish under different circumstances or change the weight size for fishing at different depths. 
The prior art of the limited resistance fishing bobber does not provide a removable bobber that allows the weight and floatant material to be removable and interchangeable with other weights and bodies for fishing under different circumstances, allowing the fisherman to change body color or style, or change to a different size weight to fish suspended at different levels in the water from top to bottom or fish deeper faster or slower depending on the weight. The ability to provide a limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber having all the benefits mentioned in the prior art and in addition the benefits mentioned in the applicants improved invention of a removable and interchangeable dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber provides a substantial advantage to the fisherman in the effort to catch fish.
The limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber of U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,025 of (Ooten) was designed to float visibly at the top of the water and dive and navigate a baited fishing line through the water by the return action of the fishing line to the fisherman allowing the fisherman to search the water from top to bottom for fish in a controlled manner up and down through the water with a limited resistance to the water and to the bite of the fish. The limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber of U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,025 of (Ooten) is a diving fishing bobber of a simply constructed inverted tear-drop shaped flat floatant material with a small hole in the floatant material located at the bottom of the floatant material just above a weight. The weight is attached to the floatant material by threading a short piece of fishing line through the hole, REF. NUMERAL 2 of FIG. 3 of Ooten's drawings, in the bottom of the floatant material and also through the weight. A knot, REF. NUMERAL 5 of FIG. 4, is  tied at the bottom of the weight securing the weight to the floatant material as depicted in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,025 drawings. The fisherman's fishing line is then threaded through the same small hole in the bottom of the floatant material, REF. NUMERAL 10 of FIG. 5, and attached to a baited fishing hook. A slip shot sinker or bobber stop can be attached to the fishing line in between the bobber and the hook to allow the stop to secure behind the bobber when pulled through the water toward the fisherman allowing the bobber to dive the baited line by the force of the water against the weighted flat inverted tear-drop designed bobber through the return action of the line toward the fisherman. A problem with this design is the inability to remove the bobber from the line without cutting or untying the attached fishing line. The connection of the weight to the bobber using a small piece of fishing line to tie the weight to the bobber is time consuming and difficult to manufacture. The bobber of U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,025 does not allow the bobber to be removed from the fishing line without removing the bobber stop and cutting the fishing line to remove the hook. The body of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,025 is not removable and interchangeable with other weights and bodies, as is the applicant's invention of a removable and interchangeable limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber, without cutting or untying the weight from the body. A removable means or interchangeable body adaptable to this design was unknown and unobvious in prior art and no mention of the possibility of a removable interchangeable bobber is conveyed in the language of U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,025 or in prior art.
Though many conventional bobbers are designed with attachment means to be removable, none of such design as that of the applicant's invention of a removable and  interchangeable limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber. The ability to provide a removable and interchangeable limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber, as described in the applicant's invention, that has a weight that is removable from the floatant body that allows the bobber to be easily attached to and easily removed from a fishing line, the weight and floatant body being interchangeable with other weights and floatant bodies allowing the fisherman to change colors or style bodies or change weight size is an improvement that substantially adds to the ability of the fisherman to catch fish and to the marketability of the product. The applicant's invention of a removable and interchangeable limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber provides a substantially more desirable fishing tool to the fisherman.
Attachment means contained in that of prior art are not compatible in use with the design of the applicant's invention of a removable and interchangeable limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber that allows the bobber to be removed from the fishing line and be interchangeable with other weights and bodies. Nothing in prior art references a removable and interchangeable limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber of such design as is that of the applicant's invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,048 of Croft, describes a float that is readily and easily applied to or removed from a fishing line, wherein a pin in the bobber lines up with a slot in the body of the float where a line is laid in and the pin rotates to lock the line in allowing it to move freely on the line. A knot or stop is placed on the line to hold the bobber a certain distance from the bait determining the depth of fishing the bait on the line. The problem  with this design of an attachment means is that it is not compatible with the design of the applicant's invention of a removable and interchangeable limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber. Croft's float is not designed for diving and makes no mention of the possibility for diving as does that of the applicant's invention. Croft's fishing line runs vertically from top to bottom of the float, the applicant's line runs horizontally through a hole created by attaching the weight to the floatant body of the bobber. The applicant's invention comprises a floatant body with a slot in the bottom. The slot has a top notch and a bottom notch. The top notch receives a fishing line, the bottom notch receives a weight that snaps into the notch in the bottom of the slot of the body holding the weight to the floatant body and holding the bobber to the fishing line. The weight being removable from the body by simply pulling the weight down and snapping the weight out of the bottom notch releasing the line allows the body and weight to be interchangeable with other bodies and weights.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,953,852, 3,056,229, 4,418,492, 4,575,515, and 5,608,985, describe different types of bobbers that are removable. None of the above mentioned patents have removable means adaptable to the function and design of the applicant's invention of the removable and interchangeable dive-action bait navigating fishing bobber. None of the above mentioned patents are weighted diving floats or bobbers that can dive and navigate a baited fishing line as does that of the applicant's invention. While prior efforts represent improved removable fishing bobbers, there remains a need for a limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber that can be attached to a fishing line that is easily removed from the fishing line and interchangeable providing the fisherman  with a substantially improved limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber.
Through my searching and to my knowledge there are no bobbers or floats of prior art that are limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobbers that are removable from a fishing line having interchangeable bodies and weights as that of the applicant's invention. The removable and interchangeable limited resistance dive-action bait-navigating fishing bobber of the applicant's invention provides a substantially improved fishing bobber allowing the fisherman a variety of choices for fishing under different circumstances within the scope of one device that substantially improves the chances of catching fish. The new and improved fishing bobber of the applicant's invention is not anticipated, suggested or rendered obvious in prior art. The combination as is that of the applicant's invention is unobvious in prior art. I am aware of no prior art of this design.